Let's Eat Like Kings and Queens!
by Donner Dumott Schunard
Summary: With a little extra money, Collins tries to open Angel's mind a little bit... it doesn't work.


1 b Let's Eat Like Kings and Queens!

By Donna /b 

Tom Collins opened the door of the apartment with a mischievous grin on his lips. He held a brown paper bag with a special contents inside that he couldn't wait to show off to his darling.

"Angel! I'm home!"

"Hi!" yelled a very excited Angel, clinging to him. "How're ya? How's your day? I missed you!"

Collins grinned at the exuberance of his young lover and raised the bag in her face. She lifted up her black bangs to make sure she was seeing things straight. "Err... what d'ya get?"

"A surprise!" Collins said.

"Okay," Angel said, "Can you tell me?"

"Well, Angel, we've been together for two months! It's high time that we have the joy of all joys... Angel, let's eat like kings and queens! I give you... i sushi /I !"

He pulled a takeout tray of the raw fish. Angel stared blankly. "...sushi? It's that, like, expensive? Collins..."

"Oh, don't you worry, little lady!" Collins said, impersonating a cowboy-esque accent, "I got some extra money and I bought it."

"Collins..." she whined.

"Live a little!" Collins said, drowning her out. He set it up on the table, putting the paper napkins at their seats and chopsticks across the napkins. "Sit."

Angel sit down and looked at it wearily. "I've never had sushi before..."

"Of course not," Collins said, "You were too busy eating tacos or whatever half your life..."

"For your information, I am not Mexican," Angel retorted, "As I recall, you haven't had sushi, either. Did I not hear you pining over your mother's fried chicken a few nights ago?"

Collins grinned and laughed. "Ouch. Good one. Well, by the way, I i have /I had sushi and I enjoyed it. Now get your chopsticks out and... Angel..."

Angel was already styling it into her wig. "What?"

"Uh... never mind," Collins muttered, "Here... let me get you some."

He split the chopsticks in half and picked up a piece of sushi. He pushed it against Angel's lips, waiting for her to open them. She parted her lips slightly.

"C'mon," Collins said, "I i know /I you can open your mouth wider..."

Angel opened her mouth just wide enough to let it go into her mouth. She chewed it carefully, wiping the rice off her lips. She chewed pensively. "Hmm... not that bad..." she said after she swallowed. "Let me try?"

Collins passed over the chopsticks and Angel tried to figure out how to use the damn things properly. Collins tried to help her. "...Put it like... no... Angel... no!"

Angel stopped. "Okay..."

"Hold it like a pencil in one hand and put your finger here," Collins tried to explain as he fiddled with her fingers. "Okay. Now try."

Angel reached for the sushi and picked a piece. She got it a few inches off the table, and it fell. She fumed. "Collins!"

"Try again," he reasoned.

She pouted as she tried to grab it again. After a few more failed attempts, she stabbed the poor thing and lifted it. "Open wide."

Collins did and she shoved it down his throat. He laughed as he chewed on it. "You are so cute when you're mad..."

Angel snorted as she studied the side of the sushi box. "What's that?" she asked as she poked the green mush.

"It's wasabi," Collins explained.

Angel nodded. "Oh... okay!" she dabbed a bunch of the mush and stabbed a piece of sushi with it.

"Angel, I don't suggest..." Collins started.

"I know what I'm doing!" Angel cried, triumphant. She shoved the sushi into her mouth and chewed. Then she gagged and ran to the sink, drinking it straight from the tap.

"...wasabi's spicy," Collins said from the back.

Angel nodded, water running down her chin. "I realized."

"There's still three pieces left," Collins said.

Angel sat down. "Who the hell eats this stuff?"

"Well... rich people usually," Collins said, "It's from Japan."

"I knew i that /I ," Angel said, "But... ew. This is what rich people do? I don't want to be rich."

Collins laughed. "Yeah you do..."

"Eh," she shrugged, "I think I'm doing damn fine right now."

Collins laughed again. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah," she said, "I got you. That's better than all the sushi and that nasty wasabi in the world."

She ran over and kissed him on the cheek. Collins smiled, breathing in her scent. "Really? Then you, my sweet, are better than all the sushi in the world, all the wasabi in the world, and all the caviar, too!"

She giggled. "Okay. I like that."

Collins kissed her on the lips, parting slowly. "We don't need to eat like kings and queens to be happy."

"Nope," she said, bringing him up from his seat. "We rule our own little world."

She led him to the worn couch, leaving the last three pieces of sushi for the roaches and mice.

b END /b 

i I love fluff. Really, I do. Because Angel/Collins is totally the quintessential fluff/angst couple. /I 

Oh, random. I saw an ad for Law and Order in Entertainment Weekly... I saw it and thought, "Jesse?" AND RIGHT THERE WAS HIM. It was a lovely day for me.

-Donna


End file.
